The Prince of Montorellia
by MuseOfLife
Summary: Prince Willem has relinquished his status as Crown Prince to his younger brother, Leopold. Leo is ready to serve his kingdom - until he meets Elmira, a servant girl who could possibly throw the entire kingdom into a whirlwind of terror. R&R.
1. In Which Prince Meets Peasant

Once upon a time, there was a very normal prince of fifteen. His name was Leopold. He was the prince of Montorellia, a small nation on the southern border of Scoughtlyn and the northern border of Inglin. He was a bit vain, as all princes were, but he had a good heart. One morning, Leopold sat in his room, jadedly twiddling his thumbs, sighing loudly, as if someone would hear him from the hall and come entertain him. Heaving a final sigh, he stood from the bed and pushed the heavy wooden doors to the hall open. Sauntering down the hall, not completely sure of his destination, he began to hum to himself. It wasn't a specific tune, but it was jolly and merry in every way. After a few minutes, he found himself in the kitchen.

"Good morning, your Highness." The fat cook, Roana, said, tossing him a cheese roll. Leopold caught it deftly and chuckled, lowering himself onto a stool in the corner. "And might I ask what you are doing up so early?" Roana asked, turning back to the large pot of stew simmering on the fire. "I went to sleep earlier than usual last night, so I hazard that my internal clock is a bit off." Leopold said, running his hands through his not-yet clean hair. Roana shook her head and laughed. As she and the prince continued their conversation, Leopold was unaware of a young girl moving around behind Roana, kneading dough and forming it into the cheese rolls our prince loved so much. She sneezed squeakily into the crook of her arm, and Leopold jumped.

"Hello then! Who are you?" Leopold asked, rising from his chair and moving closer to her. The girl curtseyed deeply, only rising when Leopold grabbed her hand and hauled her up. She looked at her feet, refusing to meet his gaze. Leopold grinned. "What is your name?" He asked eagerly, trying to catch her gaze. "Elmira, your Royal Highness." The girl spoke quietly, still lot looking at his face. "I have not seen you about the kitchens before. Have you just been hired?" The girl blushed and shook her head. "I have been here for about half a decade, your Highness. Roana is my aunt. She managed to find work for me here after my mother passed, when I was ten." Leopold was shocked. How had he never noticed her before? Elmira finally looked up and, seeing the surprise on the prince's face, hurried to console him. "I understand why you don't recognize me. I have only just started to be a servant. Until now I have stayed in the kitchen cleaning pans and such, not out in the open where someone would need to know me." The girl's voice sounded a little sad, and Leopold shook his head.

"Do not apologize. It is my fault for not knowing you." Leopold mentally slapped himself for not becoming acquainted with her. The girl shook her head again. "No, your Highness, it is not your fault in the slightest. You are the prince, and I am just a servant." Leopold said nothing more. "Oh, leave her be, Leo. The poor girl's obviously not used to speaking to Royals quite yet, so just let her alone." Roana said, twisting a cloth into a tight rope and whipping his shoulder with it. "Ow!" Leo jumped and rubbed his arm. "That hurt!" Elmira suppressed a giggle and turned back to the bread. "Fine, Roana. I'm going to prepare for the day." He turned to Elmira. "Girl, please make sure there are servants in my room to help me ready." Leo said. Too shocked to respond, Elmira nodded and curtsied once more.

"This would be a good chance for you, Elmira." Roana said, not looking up from the soup. "Are you sure, Auntie?" Elmira asked uncertainly. The fat on Roana's chin jiggled as she nodded. "Yes. Helping one of their Highnesses dress is a major responsibility, and it is a good chance to earn a reputation in the castle." Elmira nodded and left the kitchen in search of the aid of Lise, a more experienced serving maid. Turning around the corner, Elmira smacked into her, and there was a clatter of trays and silverware as they hit the. "Oh, Lise, I am so sorry! I was not watching where I was going. Oh, please, let me help you." Elmira knelt next to Lise and helped her to pick up the silverware. Lise chuckled and brushed her off. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lise said, laughing. Elmira bit her lip and played with her hands. "Actually, his royal Highness Leopold has requested servants to help him ready, and Auntie told me I should do it, but I admit that am frightened to do so by myself. I was querying whether you would assist me or not." Elmira said, color rushing to her cheeks. Lise laughed again. "Yes, I shall help you. Fetch the fresh clothes from the line and I will meet you at the prince's room." Elmira hurried out to grab the clothes.

When she reached the prince's room, Lise was tapping her foot impatiently. "Finally! Elmira, what took you so long?" Lise didn't wait for a reply and rapped her knuckles against the thick wooden door. "Your Highness? We are here to help you ready." Leo told them to enter. Lise pushed the door open and stepped in, a timid Elmira trailing behind her. "Ah, Lise! What a surprise. It's been quite a while since we've last chatted hasn't it?" Leo clucked his tongue at his messy hair, not turning to look at the two servants. "Has Roana sent only you today?" Lise shook her head. "I've brought Elmira here with me to help." Lise replied, winking at Elmira. Leo froze and turned slowly. "How lovely to meet you, Miss Elmira." He said. Elmira was confused. Had Leo already forgotten who she was?

"The pleasure is mine, your Highness. Lise has been so kind as to allow me to come and help, if it so pleases your Highness." Elmira replied softly. Leo grinned. "Of course. Well, I suppose you two had better start, I am beginning to feel quite disgusting in these clothes." The prince sighed in despair at his beautifully crafted robes. Elmira was a bit offended. Did he not realize that most of his servants had been wearing the same set of clothes for the past week? Elmira shook the anger out of her mind and bit her tongue. "Elmira, you run the bath. Pour half a glass-full of each oil to the side of the tub in when it is full." Lise instructed. She pushed Elmira towards the bathroom. The prince followed lazily.

As Elmira bent down to pour the oils into the water, she heard the familiar sound of clothes sliding over skin and clamped her eyes shut. She could feel the heat boiling on her cheeks, and her eyes snapped open when she felt a new, cooler presence against them. Leo was pressing the tips of his fingers to her face, and Elmira forced herself not to flinch away, completely aware of the fact that Royals were allowed – for the most part – to do whatever they pleased. Elmira thanked the Triune Gods – Regunin, Caxon _and _Jylla – that he was still wearing the leggings of his outfit. The tunic, however, had been removed, and Elmira struggled to keep her eyes away from his torso, toned by years of combat practice, sword fighting and fencing. "Why are your cheeks so flushed, Miss Elmira?" Leo asked, fully aware of the reason. He grinned mischievously and Elmira felt irritation bubbling in her core. She stood up abruptly, knocking the prince onto his bottom, and paced away quickly from him to collect the "dirty" clothes from the floor. Elmira went to leave and help Lise in the other room, when Leopold objected.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss?" Leo asked. Elmira froze and turned around slowly. "Please forgive me, your Highness." Elmira hated how her voice wavered when she spoke. "I don't understand." Leo smirked. "Lise said you were to help me ready, correct?" Elmira nodded, still confused of the situation. She snapped her eyes shut like traps as Leo removed his trousers and underpants and stepped into the hot water. "Open your eyes and come along, girl. I haven't got all day." Leo said, mock impatience lacing his words. Elmira forced one eye open and stared, mouth agape, at Leopold. "Are you simple? You are to help me _bathe_ girl. Now." Leo was actually beginning to get impatient.

"A-Am I t-to…_strip_?" Elmira asked, hugging her arms around her body. Leo chuckled. "Only if you wish to." He teased. Elmira shook her head and walked shakily towards the tub. She kneeled at the edge and rolled up her sleeves, roughly pulling Leo closer to her. He soon felt the coarse-haired brush scrubbing over his bare back. Elmira took a large rinsing ladle off of the wall and dipped it into the water. "Please tilt your head back, your Highness." She said quietly. Leo could have sworn that he could hear the thickness of tears in her voice and felt guilty for having teased her so thoroughly. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Leo felt Elmira's hand at the top of his forehead, keeping the water out of his eyes, and he sighed pleasurably. As soon as the breath escaped his lips, he felt Elmira's hand tremble slightly. He turned so she could wash his stomach and chest, waiting for her to stare at his muscular build, but she gasped and shut her eyes again. Leo felt the guilt overcome him completely when he saw the tears running freely down her face. "You may leave, I can handle the rest. Wait with Lise in the bedroom until I am finished." Leo said. Elmira nodded and left quickly, hastily wiping the dampness off of her cheeks.

When Leo emerged, he was – thankfully – wearing underpants. Elmira gave her praise to Regunin once again. "What would you like to wear today, your Highness?" Lise asked. "My riding clothes, Lise. I have a feeling I won't want to be around daddy today." _It must be so strange for him to refer to his father as "daddy" when everyone else calls him "your Majesty"._ Elmira thought. Leo was dressed quickly and was about to dismiss the girls when a certain thought popped unto his mind. "Oh, Miss Elmira?" Leo asked. Elmira sighed and turned around. "Yes, your Highness?" Leo's cheeks reddened a shade. "Please stay for a moment. Lise, you may go." Lise curtsied and shot Elmira a glance that asked _What did you do?_, but Elmira simply shrugged, so Lise left. Elmira turned back to the prince, playing with her apron nervously as Leo stared at her. She cleared her throat lightly, pulling Leo out of his trance.

"Yes, well. I'd like to apologize for my behavior, Miss Elmira. It is only your first time helping me prepare, and it wasn't fair to tease you so much. Please find the heart to forgive my awful manners." Elmira nodded but was silent. "You might be wondering why I acted like I didn't know you earlier. It was only because I wasn't supposed to be in the kitchen this morning. If Lise found out, she would have used it to black-mail me somehow. That girl is trouble." Leo chuckled nervously. "Thank you, your Highness. But please don't feel the need to apologize. I understand your situation." Elmira waited desperately to be dismissed. "Well. Would you like to accompany me to the stables? I am about to go there now, and I wouldn't mind the company." Elmira's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Thank you for the kind offer, your Highness, but I must refuse. Auntie would have my hide if I wasn't making myself useful." Elmira would have loved to go to the stables – horses were her favorite animal – but what she said about Aunt Roana was true.

Leo looked disappointed. He sighed and sat on a red velvet-laden sofa, putting his face in his hands. "You are dismissed, then." Elmira curtsied as deeply as she could, but Leo's words when she was at the door stopped her in her tracks. "But…I wish you would come." He said quietly. A smile spread across Elmira's face as she turned back to him. "I suppose that if you could convince Auntie to let me come with you, then it is fine with me, but otherwise, I'm not allowed, your Highness." Leo's face brightened, and he grabbed Elmira's hand and dragged her back towards the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes, a threat and an enormous butcher knife later, Leo was making a mad dash to the stables behind the palace, practically dragging Elmira behind him. When they reached the stables, Elmira stood quietly as Leo caught his breath from the run. "How are you not huffing and puffing as I am, Miss Elmira?" Leo asked, leaning on his knees. Elmira smiled at looked at her feet. "When I was little, I would run myself sick so, if and when I became a servant, I would never be out of shape or get tired running errands for your royal Highnesses and Majesties." Leo looked at her in admiration. She walked over to the horses. "Bernard! Bernard, where are you?" Elmira called into the stables. A boy a few years younger than Leo emerged from the corner, struggling under the weight of a large bucket of oats. Elmira rushed over to help him. "Thank you, Ellie. Hello, your Highness." Bernard bowed. "Shall I fetch Clementine for you?" Leo nodded, and Bernard went to prepare the horse. "Clementine? That's a lovely name for a horse." Realizing her inappropriately casual tone, Elmira hastily added, "Your Highness." Leo brushed her off.

"Please, don't bother yourself with such formalities. Outside the castle, you may refer to me as 'Leo'." Elmira nodded. "Yes, your…Leo." She blushed. "'Your Leo'? I think I like the sound of that." Leopold teased. Elmira snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_." Soon remembering her status next to his, Elmira cleared her throat and smoother her dress. "If I may ask…ah…Leo, why are you being so kind to me?" Elmira asked. Leo colored slightly. "It is my duty to know all of the servants." He replied. "I understand that, but I don't believe all of the servants have taken a stroll to the stables with you." Elmira said simply. "I suppose I've just been lonely, is all. I haven't had a true friend in a while." Leo said sadly. Elmira smiled. A smile that made Leo's chest burn. "Well, I don't think I would mind being your friend." Bernard returned just as Elmira finished her sentence.

He handed the reins to Leo, bowed, then walked towards Elmira. The two performed some strange greeting, obviously not from this country. They slapped their hands to their shoulders, crossing them over their chests, then against their sides. One hand formed a fist and pressed into the open palm of the other, and they bowed deeply. When they rose, Bernard snaked his arm around her waist. Leo thought the action completely inappropriate, but Elmira didn't seem to mind. She smiled and laughed and began conversing with Bernard in a tongue Leo had never heard before. Apparently, Bernard must have said something terribly funny, because Elmira burst into fits of rich, rolling laughter, and for some strange reason, Leo felt his knees begin to weaken.

Elmira finally composed herself and kissed Bernard's cheek lightly, sending him on his way. "What was that language you were speaking?" Leo tried to calm the swirling emotions inside of him by taking a deep breath. "It is the native tongue of Bernard's country." Elmira replied. For some reason, unbeknownst to Leo himself, the prince stepped forward and struck her across the cheek with the back of his hand. She cried out and fell to the ground, clutching at her rapidly swelling face. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared at Leo in horror, but she made no noise. "Oh my goodness! Elmira, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me!" He held his hand out but she shook her head. She struggled to stand on her shaking legs, but was able to lean against the stable for support. When Elmira removed her hand from her face to straighten her skirts, Leo saw that he had broken the skin just below her eye. Blood mixed with tears dripped down her face, over her neck and chest, soaking into the front of her dress. She pulled the apron from around her waist and dabbed at the fresh wound gingerly. She curtsied deeply, eyes downcast.

"Your Royal Highness." Elmira said quietly. Leo felt a horrible sensation behind his eyes and looked to the ground. When he looked up, all he could see was Elmira's long braid flicking around the corner as she rushed away. Leo collapsed onto the ground and stared at his shaking hands. Had he gone mad? One minute he's being entranced by the sound of Elmira's voice, and the next he's damaging her face, possibly beyond repair. _How funny… Even after I'd hit her, she still looked beautiful. _Leo shook his head firmly. "What am I doing? She's a servant, Leo. You're not falling for servants. You're being stupid. Not thinking with your head. Now shut up." Leo spoke to himself. He dragged his hands down his face. He had to go find her and make things right.

Elmira stumbled into the kitchen, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Roana saw the state her niece was in and dropped her spoon, rushing over to Elmira. "Elmira, what happened? What happened to your face?" Roana asked frantically. She sat her on a stool in the corner, wiping the blood softly from her cheek. As she went to fetch a herbal remedy, Leo barged in, eyes darting frantically about the large kitchen, when he spotted the slight girl, hunched over herself.

Elmira was crying in the corner, her shoulders racking with silent sobs. "I'm so sorry." Elmira flinched when she felt Leo's hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off before Roana returned. "Hello, your Highness." Roana said, distracted by Elmira. She rubbed a horrid smelling, clear ointment onto Elmira's cheek. "How did this happen, girl?" Leo swallowed. _Oh no,_ he thought, _she's going to tell them I did it._ "I'm sorry, Auntie. I slipped on a puddle of tea I spilled and hit my face on the door. It was terribly clumsy of me." Elmira laughed falsely. Leo breathed out, realizing he'd been holding his breath. Roana clucked her tongue and wrapped Elmira's cheek in a clean, white bandage. "Well you can't very well wait on the Royals looking like this, girl. I guess it's in the kitchen for you." Elmira sighed. She had only just gained her freedom from the kitchen's clutches, and now she was being thrown head-first right back into it. Roana took away the bloody rags and went back to cooking her stew. "As for now, go into your room and rest a while. I don't think Jezebelle could stomach your looks so soon." Elmira stood from the stool and trudged away, sighing at her dirty room, then falling onto the bed.

Leo stared desperately at her. He wished he could comfort her, but how could he when he was the one who had caused the discomfort? Elmira sighed heavily again and rolled onto her back. When she saw Leo, her eyes widened and she stood up, curtsying and looking at her hands. "Your Highness." She said quietly. Leo looked at his own hands. "Thank you for not telling them that I hit you." Elmira nodded and rubbed the corner of her apron between her index finger and thumb. Leo stepped closer. He moved his hand to cradle her bruised cheek, but when he saw her flinch slightly, he let his hand fall back to his side. "Did I really do that?" Leo said incredulously. Elmira shook her head, eyes glistening. "No, your Highness. I was simply clumsy and slipped on some tea I had spilt and hit my face on the door." Leo was horrified with himself. How could he let her take the blame for his misdeed? "Please do not bother yourself with my faults, your Highness. 'Twas not you who gave me such long, gangly legs." Elmira laughed, but it sounded forced.

"If it so pleases your Highness, might I be left alone? My vision is starting to swirl slightly, and I fear that if I do not sit down and rest, I will surely collapse." Elmira tried to curtsy again, but her joints faltered, and she fell to her knees. Leo helped her to the bed, and as soon as she was under the covers, her head fell to the side and she was asleep. Leo thought to pull a chair next to the bed and wait until she woke up so he could apologize properly, but knew that the others would get suspicious. A strand of Elmira's dark hair had fallen in front of her eyes, and Leo's hand itched to brush it away, but he held it with the other, turning on his heel and striding out of the room without a parting word to Roana.

"How could you _hit_ her, Leo?" Leo's older brother, Willem asked. Leo put his face in his hands. "I don't know, Will. First, I'm losing myself in her voice and the way she flows around so easily, and then I'm slapping the beauty right off of her face." Willem shook his head, laughing deeply. "You can't fall for this girl, Leo. Servants and royalty don't mix well." Willem had told his parents, the king and queen, that he no longer wished to be the Crown Prince, and they had actually accepted his decision and passed the responsibility down to Leopold. "You are the Crown Prince now, and tradition says that you must marry a princess, not a peasant. The feelings you have for this girl are merely…concupiscent, in a word. You don't truly love her, and you know it. You've known her for a day Leo." Leo nodded and his brother left. "Willem is right, Leo. You don't love this girl. You are simply oversexed." Leo convinced himself. But that didn't get rid of the guilt he felt for hurting her so badly. He truly must be going insane to have just slapped her so easily. In the morning he would have to visit her again, try to amend his…actions.

As Elmira lay in bed that night, she felt her body slipping into an odd numbness. She wasn't angry with Leo for hitting her, but she wasn't ready to forgive him either. She sighed deeply, turning over and letting her eyes droop closed, falling asleep with the picture of the prince's face in her mind.

The next morning, Leopold woke early, bathed himself, dressed simply and headed towards the kitchen. Not even the chefs were awake, and Leo gave his thanks to the Triune Gods. He opened the door to the female servants' dorms and stepped in, closing it behind him quietly. He tiptoed over to the room where Elmira slept separate from the other servants. For some reason, they had allowed her to have the separate room as her own, and the door was painted and carved beautifully with flowers and vines. He turned the handle and pushed in, closing the door silently behind him again. He walked towards the bed and rubbed Elmira's forehead gently with his thumb, attempting to rouse her from her slumber. "Miss Elmira. Please wake up." He said soothingly. A small smile danced over her sleeping features, but soon faded and she stirred slightly, rolling onto her other side, facing him, still asleep. Leo's breath caught in his throat. When she settled again, he exhaled and rubbed her upper arm gently. "Miss Elmira?" Elmira's eyes opened slowly, and when she saw Leo, they widened and she bolted up. She smoother her hair back and tied it, desperately trying to cover her legs, which had popped out from under the blanket. She was blushing something fierce, and Leo almost couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

"Your Highness! I do apologize. Is there something I can get you? I'm usually the first one awake, but it seems I've slept late. Forgive me, if you please." Elmira stopped and brought her hand up to her cheek. She sighed sadly and looked at Leo. He stared back, entranced by how swollen her face had become. The bruising had spread over her eye and across part of her nose, covered her whole cheek and part of her chin. There was even some on her forehead. It looked as if Elmira had two different faces, split perfectly down the middle. "Did I do that?" Leo asked again, pointing to her face. Elmira shook her head. "No, your Highness. I slipped on a puddle of tea that I spilt and hit my face on a door. 'Twas horribly clumsy of me, was it not?" Elmira laughed, but unlike yesterday, this one sounded a bit more real. Leo felt horrible. He wanted her to make him feel guilty. He wanted her to scorn him and tell him off. Her being so nice to him made him feel a million times worse. "Is there anything I can do for _you_? I feel awful about hitting you. I wish you could forgive me. It was a horrible thing to do, and I don't even know why I did. Please, try to find it in your heart to forgive me." Leo begged. Elmira smiled minutely, and Leo felt he had a chance. She nodded, and Leo grinned goofily. "Thank you. I would like to keep you company today, is that unheard of?" Elmira laughed quietly.

"You are asking _me_ what _you_ can do? Please, your Highness, I do not matter enough that you would waste your time on me." Elmira smiled, but Leo heard the small hint of sadness in her voice. "But you do matter. I would like to get to know you better." Leo said. "Well, I suppose that is fine, but can I ask one thing, your Highness?" Elmira asked shyly. Leo nodded. "Might I please bathe first?" "Oh! Of course. Shall I leave or…?" Elmira bit her lip. "Well you can't very well go back out there, all the servants are waking up, so… I suppose you'll have to stay in the wardrobe." Elmira said, smiling. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple, lightweight, white night gown, ideal for days spent in bed. She pushed the other dresses aside and motioned for Leo to step in. She laughed as he squeezed in, and she closed the door. "Please bathe quickly, Miss Elmira. 'Tis rather stuffy in here." Leo lied. It actually smelled absolutely fantastic in the small wardrobe. It was an exotic scent, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Leo could see the littlest bit out of a crack between the doors of the wardrobe, and when Elmira emerged from the bath a few minutes later, he found his eye glued to the split, watching her bare back as she dressed slowly. He tried to swallow, but his throat suddenly felt very dry. Her skin was smooth and brown, much darker than most he'd seen in Montorellia, and he wondered how much time she spent in the sun. His licked his cracked lips and tried to tear his eyes away from her beautiful body, but couldn't. Her long, slightly damp hair swung around her hips, and Leo shivered. She finally finished dressing and walked to the wardrobe, opening the doors slowly. Leo tumbled out. Elmira wondered why his cheeks were so red and why he was breathing heavily and looking at his feet.

Elmira walked to the bed and patted the space next to her, signaling for Leo to come sit with her. He shuffled over. "How old are you, Miss Elmira?" Leo asked. Elmira's eyes widened. "F-fifteen, your Highness. I am fifteen years old." She smiled. Leo's heart rate increased. "As am I. Hmm… you're not originally from Montorellia, are you?" "I am, your Highness, but my mother and father were from a country far away from here." Leo smiled. He was impressed with himself for knowing that she was at least some small amount foreign, like Bernard. His mouth hung open for a long time until Elmira reached over and closed it. "You will catch flies that way, your Highness." Elmira teased. Leo's skin tingled where she'd touched him, and he felt very happy suddenly.

"Miss Elmira? I apologize again for striking you yesterday." Elmira held up her hand for him to stop. "I understand, your Highness. I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you." Leo leaned over and shyly took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "You said you would like to know more about me. What would you like to know?" Elmira said, a blush burning on her cheeks. Leo thought. "I'm not sure. I feel now that we can never truly be comfortable with each other." I think that eventually we shall reach a comfortable point. Until then I'm not sure what we ar-" Elmira's breath caught in her throat as she realized how close Leo was to her face. Her breath swirled and mingled with his, and she had the sudden urge to lean forward. Apparently, so did he, because the space between their lips was suddenly closing, and Leo soon felt the blissful warmth of Elmira's mouth on his.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, pressing his body against hers, and a small whimper escaped from her throat. Leo kissed her harder. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and Elmira sighed in pleasure, her hands tangling in his hair. This was so wrong, but it felt so right, and Elmira soon found she had somehow moved on his lap. When Leo released so they could catch their breath, he stuck his face into her neck, biting it softly and planting soft kisses on it. "Leo, this is not right. You are a prince and I am a peasant. You are supposed to marry a princess." Leo didn't listen. He kissed her again, his arms moving swiftly up and down her back, making her arch slightly. She moaned and fought his tongue with her own. "No, Leo… stop… this is not right." Leo pulled back and looked into her eyes. 'This is right, Elmira. I knew I was in love with you the first time I saw you. I am the Crown Prince, and if mother and father do not approve of you, they can find someone else to take the throne." Elmira stared into his handsome face, tears welling in her eyes. His golden brown hair shone in the sun filtering through the window. His eyes were bright, despite their dark color, and his lips were pink with the heat of her own.

"No, Leo. You're parents would banish you. They especially wouldn't have their son marrying someone as hideous as I. Half of my face is swollen and purple, Leo. I'm horrendous." Tears streaked down her face and Leo brushed them away. "You're beautiful to me, Elmira. I love you." Leo tangled her lips into another kiss, and pushed her back onto the bed softly. He straddled her, leaning over and kissing her deeply, hands running over her body. Elmira caught his hands and she looked worriedly up into his face. He grinned and began to kiss her neck. She wriggled out from under him and slid off of the bed. "What is the matter, Elmira? Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. Elmira shook her head. "Are you in pain?" Elmira shook her head again. "What is it?" Leo asked. "I'm not ready for this Leo. I barely know you. And you're not supposed to marry for three more years." He strode up to her and hugged her tightly. "I'll wait. It shall give me time to figure out how to break it to mummy and daddy. I will wait because I love you, Elmira."

Elmira pulled out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around her body, rocking slightly, mumbling to herself. Leo's shoulders sagged slightly. "You don't love me." Leo said sadly. Elmira turned to look at him. "I am simply a girl your, Highness. I cannot fall in love in a day. But…" She trailed off. "Yes? Please continue." Leo pleaded desperately. "I believe I could grow to love you. But…it is forbidden, Leo! It simply cannot happen. It's…it's unheard of!" Elmira slumped to the ground pitifully. Leo sat next to her. "I know. I know." Leo ran his hands through his hair. They sat like that for three hours, until there was a knock on the door.

"One moment, please!" Elmira gasped and stood up, grabbing Leo and pushing him towards the wardrobe. "You have to hide! No one can know you're here!" Leo scrambled into the wardrobe, and Elmira shut it tightly. The crack had been covered, so Leo couldn't see who Elmira had let in. He could only hear their voice. "Elmira! The king and queen are frantic! They can't find Prince Leopold anywhere, and his Majesty is about to send an army out to find him!" Leo recognized the voice as Kaleesy, a scullery maid. Elmira sighed, a sound that made Leo smile and bite his lower lip.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help you, Kaleesy. I've been in my room all morning, and I can't very well leave to help look for him with my face like this." Leo desperately tried to find the crack in the door again, and almost laughed in victory when he did. He saw Elmira's back and Kleesy paced about the room. Her dress was slightly transparent, and Leo felt his throat go dry again. He couldn't keep his eyes from her backside, and cursed himself for being so perverted. But still his eyes wandered to that particularly luscious part of her. He chuckled nervously and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck. The wardrobe suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Fine! If you're not going to make yourself useful, I will." Kaleesy threw her hands up and stormed out of the room. Elmira was on her heels, closing the door and locking it behind her. She sank onto the ground and wiped her hand over her face. "Um, Elmira?" Leo called from the wardrobe. Elmira gasped and rushed over, opening the doors. Leo tumbled out again, his face looking the same way it had the first time, red and hot. "Why is your face so red?" Elmira asked. Leo blushed harder and looked at his feet. "You'd be angry if I told you, milady." Leo said quietly. Elmira chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "You should go and end all of this chaos, Leo. Leave through the window, please. I don't want to get mixed into this overly." Elmira said. Leo shifted his weight from foot to foot. He stepped forward boldly and grabbed Elmira's face in his hands, kissing her long and hard. She squeaked and smacked her hands on his shoulders. Leo ignored her, kissing her harder still. Elmira gave in and melted into his arms, which she found, were extremely strong for someone of his age. He released and bit her neck softly, then went to the window. "Will I see you soon?" Elmira asked hopefully. Leo grinned sultrily and nodded, crouching in the window. "Until then, my love." And with that, he was gone.

Leo walked into the halls and smacked into a royal guard, falling onto his backside. The large man helped him up. "Forgive me, your Highness." The guard bowed, and Leo mirrored him. "Please come with me, your Highness. Their Majesties have been looking all over for you." Leo nodded and followed the guard down one of the many halls to the drawing room.


	2. In Which Peasant 'Entertains' Prince

_Author's Note – Second chappie's up! I apologize for the first chapter being so incredibly long. It was the first time I'd ever uploaded something onto this site, and I thought I'd be able to separate the whole story into chapters in the editing thing. Please Read and Review, it inspires me to keep writing!_

_P.S. This story is going to mostly be fluff, considering I'm writing it during a dry-spell from my other novel._

_P.P.S. Leo's last name is pronounced Mon-TOR-el-eye. 3 MuseOfLife_

Leo entered the drawing room before the guard, attempting to look dignified, but he failed, instead looking sheepishly at his parents as he was given an earful. "Leopold Magnus Daniel Montorelli! Where on earth have you been?" His mother said angrily. "You know that it is dangerous for you to wander about!" Leo rolled his eyes. "Mummy, how dangerous could it possibly be? There is a guard stationed at almost every arm's length in the halls. What could possibly happen to me?" Leo laughed. The queen sighed.

"Of course your right, darling. I'm worrying myself over nothing." Leo nodded and patted his mother's hand, sitting next to her on the sofa, across from his father. "Your mother is right in worrying, Leo. Now that you are Crown Prince, your life is worth even more, so please don't go meandering about." His father said in his strong voice. Leo nodded again, and the queen called for Barsa, an older servant. "Please have one of the kitchen maids bring us some breakfast." The queen paused. "Actually, send for the newest girl, Barsa. I haven't had the chance to meet her yet." Barsa nodded and rushed away to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? Oh no, Barsa! I can't possibly wait on the king and queen with my face as it is!" Elmira threw her hands up in despair. Barsa shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Her majesty won't take no for an answer, Elmira. You've got to." Barsa said gently. A small tear rolled down Elmira's cheek as she pulled her nicest dress from the wardrobe.<p>

As she carried the sweets to the drawing room, a lump of shame formed in Elmira's throat. She knocked lightly on the door, hoping to receive no answer, and her heart dropped when she heard a strong voice to tell her to enter. Elmira struggled to push the heavy doors open and stared at her feet as she curtsied.

"Your Majesties." She curtsied to the king and queen. "Your Highnesses." She curtsied to the prince brothers. "I've brought the sweets you requested." Willem stared at Elmira. "Your face is so…unique." Willem breathed. Elmira felt her cheeks heat. "I apologize if it offends you, your Highness. I am a rather clumsy girl and brought this upon myself, unfortunately." Elmira's voice was as quiet as the wisps of a spider web blowing in the breeze. "No. It intrigues me-" Willem was cut off by his father. "Willem! Spare the girl's feelings!" The king barked. Elmira could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She placed the sweets gently on a table next to her, curtsied as deeply as she could, then turned and ran. "Miss Elmira!" Leo said, jumping and running after. _To hell with the secrecy._ He thought as he pushed out into the hall. "Come back!" Elmira halted her steps, but her momentum wouldn't allow it. She began to fall forward, mentally bracing herself for the impact of the floor, closing her eyes tightly. Instead of cold, unforgiving marble, she felt a strong arm around her waist and opened her eyes. Elmira's nose was about an inch from the ground, and she gulped, looking down at the limb around her stomach. She felt herself being lifted, and when she looked up, Leo was smiling kindly at her.

"Why did you run away?" He asked softly, setting her on her feet. Elmira curtsied again and stared at the ground. Prince Willem rushed up behind Leo, panting from the run. "I'm so sorry if I offended you, Miss Elmira! Your face is just so…intricately strange. Lovely, if I may say so. Don't you agree, father?" Willem asked over his shoulder. The king was strolling leisurely down the hall. Elmira felt her cheeks heat again and let her head droop. The king caught up to his sons and nodded. "If you don't mind, Miss Elmira, I would like to paint you. Your face, that is. Would that be alright, father?" Willem asked enthusiastically. His father nodded again.

"I believe that could be arranged. Miss Elmira, what say you?" Elmira's words jumbled in her throat. "Yes, your Highness. Aunt Roana has had me simply patching old clothes, so I have faith that I won't be missed all that much." Willem clapped his hands. "Excellent! We shall start right away!" He grabbed Elmira's arm and hauled her towards the studio, Leo trailing behind them, laughing to himself.

The studio was filled with paintings and drawings of anything and everything. Elmira stood admiring the pictures as Willem excitedly gathered supplies. "Do you like them, Miss Elmira? They aren't the best I've done, though. Those hang in my bed chambers." Willem said arrogantly. Elmira smiled. "Yes, your Highness. These are all so beautiful." "Oh, please, Miss Elmira, during these sessions, you may refer to me as Willem. There's no need for such formalities." Elmira laughed internally at the likeness of the brothers. "Now please come sit in this chair." Elmira perched gracefully on the edge of the seat, allowing Willem to direct her into his desired position. "Perfect. You might prefer to sit back, Elmira. You will tire sitting so straight." Elmira leaned against the luxurious fabric, memorizing its feel. Leo laughed lightly in the corner. A few hours went by, the only sound in the room being the sweet, high chirping of a canary in a golden cage.

"So, Elmira. Have you and Leo met before?" Willem asked, not looking from his art. Elmira's cheeks flushed. "Yes. I have had the pleasure of meeting his Highness." Leo grinned behind Willem and Elmira bit her lip, trying to suppress her own smile. "You may stop pretending. I already know that Leo caused your face to turn this way. The ruse was easily seen through." Willem said. Elmira's mouth fell open as she stared incredulously at Leo. "I-I may have come to Willem for some moral support after I struck you, my dear Ellie." Leo said, sheepishly rubbing his neck. Elmira bristled. "Well. I suppose you also told him about our little rendezvous this morning, then?" Elmira asked. Leo gulped.

"He did not." Willem said, glancing back at his brother, who hung his head shamefully. "And what, pray tell, occurred during this meeting?" Willem asked teasingly. Leo's head hung lower, and Elmira felt herself growing angry. "I'm not very comfortable speaking of it, Willem." Leo said. "He came into my bedroom to apologize. Then he told me he would like to get to know me better – while I was on bed-rest – where no one would suspect us. Then he sat in my wardrobe while I bathed and dressed. After, he confessed his undying love for me and…well…kissed me." Elmira said huffily. Leo stared at her in panic. Willem chuckled, earning a glare from Elmira.

"Oh, Miss Elmira. Leo must truly love you, for never has he visited a girl he was infatuated with while she was on bed rest." The older prince said happily. "I must say that it was rather inappropriate for you to kiss her, though, little brother." "So you believe that I really do love her?" Leo asked. Willem nodded. Leo raised his fist in triumph. He shot a guilty look at Elmira, smiling sheepishly and forming a heart with his index fingers and thumbs. In spite of herself, Elmira bit her lip and looked at her lap, blushing fiercely.

"That's good, Leo. Keep making her blush. She looks quite becoming that way." Willem said, hurrying to match the color of Elmira's cheeks to her painted doppelganger's. Willem heard his name being called and put his palette down to see who it was. When he returned, there was a look of irritation on his face. "What's wrong, Willem?" Leo asked. Willem clenched his fists. "Mommy dearest has arranged for Princess Heidi of Germaine to stay in the east wing, the wing containing_ our _bed chambers, of the palace during her visit to Montorellia." Prince Willem despised Princess Heidi. Ever since her first visit when they were small, she'd thrown herself all over Willem, vying for his every attention. She was a complete air-head and Willem had a taste for women who knew what they were talking about. Willem sighed in disgust and put his face in his hands. Elmira giggled.

Willem's head snapped up and he stared at her. "What is so funny, miss?" He asked defensively. Elmira laughed harder and covered her mouth. "Please excuse my bold choice of words, Willem, but I've met Princess Heidi and she is not…well, she is not the shiniest spoon in the drawer, to use a scullery maid's joke." Elmira laughed some more, and a grin crept over Willem's face. He was soon laughing as hard as Elmira and Leo looked at them incredulously. "Stop that this instant, both of you! She may be stupid, but she is still to be treated with respect!" Leo said angrily. Elmira and Willem looked at him, and Elmira, due to her upbringing, curtsied deeply. "I do apologize, your Highness." She said mechanically. "'Twas rather simple-minded of me to make fun of someone as high of status as she." Elmira looked at her feet shamefully and Leo took her face in his hands.

"I told you, Ellie. No more of this 'your Highness' business. Do you understand me?" Leo asked quietly. He pulled her lips to his, earning a small squeak from Elmira's throat. She struggled against him. Elmira's brow furrowed when she heard Leo chuckle, and the next thing he knew, his arm was twisted painfully behind his back. He felt his dignity slip through his fingers as he squealed in pain, and Elmira smirked.

"I advise you not to take advantage of me like that again, Leo. Bernard and Berenice have trained me in the self-defense style of their homeland, and I am not one to be fooled with." She said seductively into his ear. Leo cried out when she twisted his arm further. "Yes, mistress." He said weakly. Elmira released his arm and Leo rubbed his shoulder. "I believe we are finished with painting for now, Miss Elmira." Willem said, trying to catch his breath after his most recent fit of laughter. "Yes, your highness." Elmira teased. She blew a kiss to Leo, who was still pitifully rubbing his arm. He hated himself for it, but he smiled. Elmira curtsied and left the brothers alone. "She's got you flogged, Leo. _Flogged_." Willem said, chuckling. Leo threw a cushion, which hit his brother square in the face.

* * *

><p>"We should have a celebration for the men soon, your Majesty. The women had their tea last week, so I believe there should be something similar to that for the men." The Duke of Feravel said. The king nodded. "I agree. We shall arrange it as soon as possible. There shall be alcohol, women, dancing and music. All who agree say 'Aye'" The king said. The whole meeting of men agreed and soon there were plans for a party to be held that night. "Bring all of the young, foreign, female servants, scullery maids and kitchen girls." The Duke of Feravel said to a servant. The scruffy man nodded and rushed out.<p>

_Read and Review! No flames please!_

_MuseOfLife_


	3. In Which Prince Breaks Peasant's Heart

_Authors note: Please Read & Review. It inspires me to keep writing!_

* * *

><p>Elmira sat brushing her hair when she heard her aunts angered voice drifting in from the kitchen. She set her brush down and stood, leaving the sanctity of her bedroom to see what had her aunt so furious.<p>

As Elmira stepped into the kitchen, she was surprised to see some of her dearest friends wearing the clothes of their homelands, golden chains around their ankles and hands, linking them together in a line. Most of them looked shamefully at the ground. Aunt Roana stood at the front, arguing with the guard holding the chain of girls. "Auntie, what's going on?" Elmira asked. "His Majesty has asked me to retrieve all the foreign maids, my lady." The guard answered. When Elmira looked worried, he rushed to correct his mistakes. "His Majesty wishes no harm against you all, he merely asked me to retrieve you. What country do your parents hail from, milady?" The guard asked. Elmira swallowed.

"My mother and father were gypsies from Italle." Elmira said dryly. The guard nodded and handed her a set of clothes, which she immediately recognized as the nomadic clothing her mother would often let her dress up in as a small child. She went into her room and began removing her heavy over-clothes.

The gypsy clothes consisted of a deep red shirt of layered sheer cloth with elbow-length sleeves that fell off of the shoulder and fitted snugly just under the bottom of her chest, leaving her stomach exposed. The pants of the same color and material were loose and flowed around the middle of her calf. There were multitudes of gold bangles that she slipped onto her wrists and ankles. A gold chain with a red gem in the middle adorned her head, resting in the middle of her forehead. She untied her braid, retying it looser with a wide red ribbon, and she stepped back into the kitchen, allowing the guard to shackle her ankles and wrists.

The girls followed the guard into a room with smoky air, where low tables surrounded by cushions were dispersed among it. Men of different ages – ranging from adolescents to men in their mid-forties – sat on the pillows, staring eagerly at the multitude of young women trailing into the room. The girls all shifted uncomfortably after they were unchained one by one. Elmira noticed that there was a space cleared of objects in the middle of the room, like a dance floor. The king sat the table closest to this space, with a short, stumpy man seated beside him.

"Welcome, ladies. I shall get right down to it. You have been brought here to entertain us with the traditions of your country, which I have no doubt you know perfectly. His Grace, the Duke of Feravel, will have the luxury of first choice of country. The rest of the men will choose by country after him. Without further words, Duke, you may make your choice." The king sat back onto his cushion. Elmira stared, mouth agape, as the Duke stood. "I will select the girl from the nation Indeeah, your Highness." The duke sat down. The king clapped and the musicians in the corner began to play the music from the selected country. One of Elmira's friends, Aahana, stepped out of the group, looking at her feet, and the rest of the girls were ushered to the side.

Aahana began to dance a traditional dance of her country, and the men hollered and clapped their hands, throwing vulgar comments at the young girl. She looked at her feet as the song ended, and the king stood. "Lovely. Willem, why don't you choose next?" The king said, looking back at his son, who sat with his arms crossed in the corner. Willem shook his head. "Choose someone else, father." He said, flicking his hair out of his face. The king huffed and turned to Leo, who sat across from Willem, staring at the dance floor in shock. He hadn't known that this was what the party consisted of. "Leopold, which country do you choose?" The king asked, irritated. Leo looked at his father and gulped. "I-I suppose I'll choose…Italle, father." Leo said, not really caring, just wanting to get it over with so he could leave. The king clapped, and the musicians began to play a strange, tribal-like song. To his surprise, Elmira stepped out from the girls, eyes downcast. Leo felt the blood drain from his face as he watched her dance.

His throat was dry as he looked at her body. Her stomach and shoulders were bare, revealing olive-hued skin, and she wore clothes the color of blood. Gold jewelry adorned her wrists, ankles and forehead, and they jingled lightly as she danced. The skin on Leo's cheeks burned and he looked down. For a split second when he looked back up, she was looking at him, and her face was just as red as his. There was even more whooping and vulgar comments being thrown at Elmira, and Leo looked at his hands in shame.

The song ended, and the other girls' dances passed quickly. When they were all finished, other service maids brought out food and alcohol for the men to dine on. The group of women stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. As the service maids returned to collect the dirty platters, they refilled the wine goblets and the king stood. "Now, you will each be rewarded a night to do what you please with the girl you chose. Enjoy yourselves." The king said. Leo was horrified. How could his father do something so vile? The men stepped forward and received their girls, who they pulled along by their individual chains. Leo remained glued to his cushion. When the rest of the men had left with their picks, Elmira stood in the middle of the room, staring at her hands clasped in front of her. Leo swallowed and looked at his father.

"Go on. Take your woman. She is here to pleasure you tonight, my son. Take her to your bed chambers." The king pushed Leo towards Elmira, and he stumbled over, stopping in front of her. He picked up her chains meekly and led her out of the room, heading towards the east wing. Leo felt haunted as the only sound he heard were Elmira's bracelets and chains tinkling over the floor. As they reached his bedroom, Leo pushed the door open and moved her in gently, turning and locking the door behind him. Elmira stood, self-consciously covering her bare stomach in front of the bed, looking at the ground. Leo bent down and removed the chains from around her ankles, then unclasped the ones on her wrists.

Leo skimmed his fingers over her shoulders, and she stiffened. He realized that she hadn't said a word yet. He put his hands on her hips, leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, moving up her neck and over her chin. He stopped at the corner of her mouth, and heard her uneven breathing. He pressed his mouth onto hers, tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her against him firmly. He lifted her up like a bride and laid her down on the bed. He straddled her hips, leaning over and kissing her forcefully. Leo removed his shirt, closing his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her neck again, but froze when he heard a small sob. He felt a warm drop on his head. Tears were streaming down Elmira's face, and she was biting the knuckle of her index finger to keep from crying out. Leo stayed frozen with his mouth at the hollow below her ear.

"P-Please, Leo. Don't…don't rape me." Elmira whispered. Leo sighed and moved off of her hips, sitting with his hands clasped loosely between his knees on the side of the bed. "I would never do that, Elmira." Leo murmured. Elmira sat up slowly and held her hair, staring at his back. "But-" Elmira began. "I was just going to act it out so father wouldn't become suspicious." Leo replied. Elmira's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms. "You could have at least told me, you know, instead of letting me think I was about to be raped. My heart is beating alarmingly fast and I know am going to have an anxiety attack in a few minutes." Elmira huffed. Leo looked at her over his shoulder and let his head hang. He rubbed his neck and lied back on the bed, his head resting in Elmira's lap.

"I'm sorry. I became too wrapped up in the moment. I should have told you what I was planning." Leo said, looking up at her face. Elmira pulled his hair out of his face, stroking his forehead. "Why did your father plan this, Leo?" She asked quietly, tracing over the shapes of his face with her fingers. Leo was silent. "Leo?" "I didn't know it, but apparently my father plans something like this every year, just after the women of the palace have their annual tea. This is the first year I'd been to one of my father's parties. I didn't know this was what it was going to be." Leo whispered. Elmira placed her hands on his cheeks, cradling his face, and he closed his eyes. "'Twas horrible, Leo. I felt so…_vulnerable._" Leo opened his eyes when warm drops began to fall on his face and, looking up, he saw that Elmira was crying. Her chest was heaving up and down, and her breaths came it short spurts. Her eyes rolled back in her head occasionally, and Leo rushed to sit up. He held her shoulders and looked worriedly into her eyes. "Elmira! Calm down. Calm yourself. Elmira!" Leo said. Elmira's breathing grew faster and more shallow, and she collapsed against Leo's chest, gripping his shoulders and sobbing uncontrollably.

Leo was beginning to panic. He didn't know how to calm her down, so he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Elmira's sobs eventually turned to quiet hiccups, then stopped completely and her breathing returned to normal. She moved away from Leo and wiped her eyes. Elmira looked at his face and kissed his cheek, then flopped down onto the bed and sighed sadly. Leo's eyes widened in surprise, and he lied down next to her. "Thank you, Leo." Elmira whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder. "If I may say something, Ellie?" Leo asked. Elmira nodded. "You look beautiful." He whispered, taking her hand. Elmira laughed and rolled on top of him, making the prince gasp in surprise. Leo laughed nervously and grunted as she settled over him. She put her mouth next to his ear.

"I love you, Prince Leopold." She whispered. Leo's mouth fell open. "You do?" He looked at Elmira and she smiled and nodded her head. Leo laughed and kissed her. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Elmira. You've just made me the happiest boy in the world." Leo crooned. "I don't know if you've seen yourself recently, but your face is nearly back to normal." Elmira smiled and placed one hand over the injured side of her face. "Am I beautiful, Leo?" Elmira teased. Leo took her hand away. "You are beautiful to me no matter what your face looks like, Ellie." Leo simpered. Elmira rubbed her eye sleepily and let her head fall against Leo's chest. She let her head fall against Leo's chest. She fell asleep and Leo allowed his own eyes to close, anxious for the morning, when he could see his beautiful love again.

* * *

><p>When Elmira woke the next morning, she was tucked under the covers and Leo wasn't lying next to her. She sat up and stretched, feeling a warm glow in the pit of her stomach. "Leo?" She called quietly. Elmira listened and heard someone humming in the bathroom. She slid off of the bed and tiptoed over to the door, peeking around the corner. Leo was sitting by the side of the tub, attempting to prepare his bath. Elmira padded over to him silently.<p>

"Boo." She whispered into his ear. Leo jumped and fell into the tub, disappearing underneath completely. He came up gasping and spluttering. Elmira giggled. "Did I frighten you?" she asked playfully. Leo grinned evilly. He climbed out of the bath. "Give me a hug, Ellie." Leo said, opening his arms and leaning towards her. Elmira squealed and Leo began to chase her about the bathroom. Taking a large lunge, Leo gathered her up in his arms. "Ahhh! No, Leo! Let me go!" Elmira cried laughing. Leo stroked her cheek and Elmira laughed harder, struggling to break free from his hold. They finally both calmed down and sat on the ground. Leo removed his shirt and pants. Elmira clamped her eyes shut and turned away, stiffening when she felt his hot breath on her neck. Leo's hands slid around her waist, pulling her close to him, his mouth next to her ear.

"Uncomfortable?" He whispered seductively. Elmira swallowed. "N-No." She said squeakily. Leo bit her earlobe softly, sending chills up and down the girl's spine. He kissed her neck and moved the tip of his tongue over it lightly. Elmira's breathing became uneven, and she felt sweat beading on her forehead, but she snapped back to reality when she felt Leo's hands on her chest. She pinched his thigh hard and turned around, slapping him across the face.

"How dare you! Just because I said I love you doesn't mean you can have your way with my body whenever you feel like it. I am a lady, not your play thing, _your Highness. _I will be respected!" Elmira practically spat acid. Leo stared at her. "What right to respect do you have? You, a mere servant?" Leo yelled, As soon as the words left his mouth, her knew it was a mistake. "Wait, Elmira, I didn't mean that. I-" "I understand perfectly, your Highness. Please, do call if you require everything." Gone was the carefree tone of Elmira's voice, replaced by a cold bitter one. She curtsied and left the bathroom. Leo followed her. "Please! Elmira, I didn't mean it!" He pleaded. Elmira turned back to him. "Obviously I will be thought nothing but a servant by you, Prince Leopold. I'm sorry you couldn't have the chance to have me in your bed." Elmira's voice was too calm for her current situation. "Goodbye." She closed the door.

Leo slumped to the ground and clutched at his chest. He groaned in pain and curled into a ball. Leo couldn't have realized it, but his heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. Big, fat tears crawled down his cheeks, but he made no more noise.

* * *

><p>Elmira threw her arm over her face, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes as she strode down the hallway. She found a hidden nook in the wall and squeezed in, sliding to the ground. "I loved you. I loved you even before I knew you loved me." Elmira whispered. She felt empty inside, a shell of her former self. She closed her eyes and pulled her shawl over her face. "<em>Never move, my darling. The sprites shallst carry thine away.<em>" Elmira recited, hiding herself from the world.

_Please R&R! Flames are for blacksmiths, not authors!_

_MuseOfLife_


	4. In Which Peasant Falls Ill

_Author's note: Let me start off by saying thank you for the reviews._

_A Friend: Perhaps I should clear something up. Firstly, thank you for your review. Secondly, you said you were angered with Leo's dual-sidedness, and I understand completely. I haven't reached that point in the story yet, but as you read on, (if you so choose to) you will find that because of past events in his life, Leo has some deep emotional and psychological problems. They have not been developed yet, but his new love for Elmira is making them rear their ugly heads. Please stick with the story! _

_And without further ado, chapter four! 3 MuseOfLife_

Leo stalked the hallways of the palace in a bad mood. He hadn't seen Elmira in over two weeks, and it was taking its toll on his temper. A young maid scurried around the corner, but when it wasn't Elmira, he flipped the tray out of her hand – sending all of its food flying – and hunched over in anger. Leo began to swing his legs wildly as he walked, but they caught on something, and he stumbled. _What in the world…?_ He thought, returning to where he'd been tripped. Upon closer inspection, he found that there was a mysterious nook in the wall. Leo looked in, seeing nothing interesting. He sighed disappointedly, and was about to turn when a glinting something caught his eye. Leo looked closer and saw a thin foot wearing gold bangles. His eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"It can't be…no…it's not…" Leo muttered. He knelt down and moved the cloth away from the foot more, revealing a small tattoo on the ankle. It was a minute picture of two snakes wound together. That was a symbol of some sort, but Leo couldn't remember what of. Pulling the shroud off completely, Leo was frightened by the sight in front of him. Elmira's skin was ashen and pale. Her cheeks were sunken and hollow-looking, and her ribcage was very visible through her skin. Her eyes were closed. "No. No, Elmira, you've got to live! You can't be dead! No!" Leo pressed his fingers onto her neck and waited. There was a pulse, but it was so faint that Leo had to hold his breath to feel it. He picked Elmira up and pulled her out of the crack.

* * *

><p>"Roana! Roana! I've found Elmira!" Leo screamed, slamming through the kitchen doors. The rotund woman came around the corner and dropped the large barrel of wine she was carrying, letting it rolled away. She rushed over to Leo, looking at Elmira in his arms. "She's starved herself!" Roana took Elmira in her own arms. "Leo, please, fetch a doctor!" Leo nodded and ran off. Roana brought Elmira to her room and tucked her into the bed. She pressed the back of her hand to the girl's forehead, flinching back upon feeling that it was as hot as a frying pan. Roana soaked a cloth in cold water, pressing it to Elmira's face, desperately trying to bring down her temperature. She fell into a routine with many pails of cold water.<p>

Leo rushed back into the room with an older man. He wore the clothes of a doctor and walked over to the bed. With one glance, the man paled and turned to Roana. "Prepare some hot broth, Roana. We've got to get something into her stomach." The man said. He went to a table and began pulling medical items out of his bag. Leo kneeled next to Elmira's bed and smoothed her sweat-soaked hair off of her forehead, taking her limp hand in his. He stared at her and swallowed. Roana rushed in with the broth, two nurses trailing behind her. The doctor mixed a medicinal herb into the liquid and held it to Elmira's lips. He poured it into her mouth, massaging her throat to help her swallow. She winced and began to cough, but the fit soon subsided and she was in an unresponsive state once again. The doctor went back to his bags and pulled out the herb he had mixed into the broth. "Feed her broth every time you eat a meal. Make sure to mix this herb into it, or the effects will be void. If she doesn't respond over the next week, come find me, and I will see what I can do." With that, he was gone, and Roana and Leo were left staring at the small figure in the bed.

"Thank you for bringing the doctor, Leo. I owe you a great debt." Roana said. "I'd like to stay with her." Leo replied. Roana stared at him in surprise. "I'd like to stay with her." He repeated in a whisper. "Yes, your Highness." Roana replied. She bowed and backed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Leo pulled a chair next to the bed and took Elmira's hand again, leaning closer to her. "Elmira. I'm so sorry. You have to understand that you are much, much more than a servant to me." He breathed in shakily. "I know you cannot hear me, so I shall tell you again when you awaken, but for now, I would just like to…practice. I know you could never understand this, but there is something that happened in my past that was…deeply disturbing. I will tell you eventually, but…it has a hold on my tongue at this point." Leo cradled her sunken cheek. "I love you. More than anything in the world, Elmira." He managed to swallow past the lump in his throat and sat back in his chair, his eyes never leaving her face.

* * *

><p>As the week progressed, Leo only left the side of Elmira's bed to relieve himself. Other than that, he was there day and night, holding her hand and talking to her in her comatose state. It was now the final day of the week, and Leo was beginning to panic that she had not showed any signs of rousing from her slumber. The only times she ever responded was when Leo stroked her forehead. And it was not a positive reaction. She would flinch at his touch, and it broke Leo's heart, but deep down he knew that it wasn't her true feelings emerging.<p>

Leo sat staring intently at Elmira's face. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the servant girls wrinkled their noses as they placed his lunch next to him, tears welling in their eyes from the odor emanating from his body. Bathing had not been important to him in the past week, and now he smelled himself. Retching, he called one of the girls and told her to fetch him a new set of clothes. He stepped into Elmira's bathroom and removed his clothes. The hot water of the bath felt like heaven on his stiff muscles, and he worked to rub out a knot in his neck.

When Leo emerged from the bathroom, he rushed back to the bed side and sat down, staring at Elmira more intently. Her cheeks were still slightly sunken, but the color had returned, and she had gained some weight back. Leo's hands itched to hold her in his arms, but she looked so fragile that he feared he would break her. He began to chuckle, but froze when Elmira shifted. Her eyelids fluttered, and cracked open. Leo was as still as a statue. "Water…please." She rasped. Leo scraped his chair back and ran to the water reserve in the corner of the room. He dipped a glass into it and carried it back to her, holding it to her lips. She drank the whole thing and four more. "Thank you…Leo." She smiled weakly. Elmira covered her mouth with her hand as she began to cough violently, and when she moved it away, the palm was covered in blood. Leo's face drained of color, but she shook her head.

"I've…had this…ever since…I…was…young. Don't…worry…please." Elmira was having trouble breathing, so Leo helped her sit up and place a few more pillows behind her back. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. This was a very…stupid…thing to do. I am so senseless." She looked away from Leo as tears began to crawl down her face. Leo took her hand. "Please don't talk about it anymore. It was all an enormous misunderstanding." He said quietly. Elmira closed her eyes again. "Why did you stay with me?" She asked. Leo's mouth opened, but no words came out. "I stayed because I love you. You are the moon of my life, Elmira. My sun and my stars." Elmira looked at him hard. There was an emotion in her eyes that Leo couldn't decipher. It wasn't anger, but it wasn't adoration, like he had expected. "I am a servant. You cannot love me." Elmira's voice was strained as she spoke, and she coughed again, spitting blood into her hand. Leo held out a handkerchief, which she ignored, glaring at his hand until he pulled it away.

"Leave. You are hurting yourself." Elmira breathed angrily. "And me." Leo stared at her incredulously. He didn't move from the seat. "Now!" Elmira yelled. Leo scraped the chair back and strode to the door. He turned back as he was about to open it. "I will not let you do this. You love me, but you won't accept it because you think I need to follow my duty. I will show you, Ellie. You will see." Leo slammed the door shut and walked through the kitchen.

"Leo! Where are you rushing to?" Roana asked, nearly dropping the pan of rolls she was carrying as Leo ran past her. He didn't stop, but kept running, skidding around the corner. Roana huffed and set the pan down, striding to Elmira's room. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Elmira sitting up in bed, arms crossed, staring angrily out the window. "Elmira! Thank goodness you're awake!" When Elmira did not reply, Roana squinted. "What did you say to Leo, Elmira?" Elmira breathed and turned towards her aunt.

_Please Read and Review!_

_3 MuseOfLife_


	5. In Which Author Puts Story on Hold

_Author's note: I apologize for the last chapter being so short._

_I must say that it is becoming difficult for me to continue this story. The plot is kinda falling apart, and I'm having trouble with focusing on it. I need some inspiration, but can't really find it right now, so I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while until I can add to it. Some reviews might help me, even if they are criticisms. Just knowing that there are people reading it encourages me to write. I don't mean this as a threat like "If you don't review I won't finish the story!", but it would be really appreciated if I received some confirmation._

_My deepest apologies._

_3 MuseOfLife_

_(Not like anyone was really readin' it anyway!)_


	6. In Which Author Brings Story Back

_Okay, so I'm going to try and post another chapter for this. I realize that this story is kinda heading into the fluffy zone, and I think I'm going to keep it like that. I'm sorry if I let anyone down, or if someone doesn't like it any longer, but writing it this way is enjoyable for ME, and I think that my being happy is better than my being stressed. A special thank you to all of those who will continue to Read and Review the story even after it has gone soft._

_Love,_

_MuseOfLife_


	7. In Which Prince and Peasant Make Up

_Author's note: I've found some inspiration to continue writing this in music and pictures. Like I said in the re-introduction, it's getting a bit fluffy, but I'm having a good time writing it again. A big thank you to everyone who will continue to read and review._

_Love,_

_MuseOfLife_

* * *

><p>After making a quick lie and telling it to her aunt – who left satisfied with that answer – Elmira laid back down in her bed and had a good cry.<p>

_"His Royal Highness had some important matters to attend to, Aunt Roana. He said that it was very urgent and that he had to leave." Elmira smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her aunt gave her a skeptical look before leaving, muttering something that sounded like, "…strange girl." Elmira breathed a sigh of relief._

And now here she lay, crying her eyes out, hating herself for pushing Leo away. She knew she loved him, but it wouldn't be right for him to marry a peasant. If he was going to marry someone, it should be a beautiful noble-woman, not her, a filthy, ugly scullery maid and servant born of northern Itallean gypsies. After her tears dried out, she sat up in bed, feeling miserable. Looking out the winder, she saw how late it was; how long she'd been crying. The sky was dark and stars were just visible through the storm clouds that had gathered. Thunder cracked outside, followed by an immensely bright flash, making Elmira jump. She cried out and hid under the covers. Lighting terrified her. Whimpering pathetically under the blankets, she felt a hand press gently onto her head. Elmira jumped and fell out of the bed, tangling in the sheets and slamming her head against the floor.

"Calm down, Elmira. It is only me." She heard a male voice whisper. Elmira scrambled backwards until her back hit a wall. The sheet from her bed was over her head, and she couldn't remove it, so she was vulnerable as a tortoise flipped onto its back. "Who is that? What is your name?" Elmira asked frantically. She felt the sheet being lifted from her body and was soon staring into the face of the younger prince. Her heart melted as she saw his grin. _Control yourself, girl. Take a breath. He is just a boy. _Elmira told herself. But she didn't want to think he was just a boy. She felt horrible for yelling at him earlier, especially when she knew that he really loved her. "Leo." She breathed. "Can you ever forgive me? I love you so much. I didn't truly want to turn you away." Elmira whispered. Leo's grinned stretched wider over his face.

"You mean that?" He asked hopefully. Elmira nodded furiously and threw herself at him, tackling him onto the ground. Leo laughed and hugged her back. Elmira stuck her face into his shoulder and clutched the back of his shirt. "I love you so much, Leo. Please never leave me." Elmira said quietly. Leo laughed in disbelief. It wasn't cruel, as if he thought Elmira was lying; he just thought it was too good to be true. He was just enjoying the feel of her against him, but she tensed and looked into his face. Her large, blue eyes made him swallow.

"Why did you come here though? Would your parents not be wondering where you are?" Elmira asked curiously. Leo's eyes widened and he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck nervously. "I…came back to beg you to take me back, Elmira. I was angry when I left, but I realized how terrible my life was going to be without you. I love you so much." Leo pecked her lips shyly. "Oh, and because Willem wanted me to tell you that he wished to paint you every day for the rest of the week." Leo added with a smirk. Elmira's brow furrowed. "Why does he want to paint me still? All traces of the bruising are gone. I'm back to my normal ugly self." She said with a slight tone of bitterness. "Do not ever say that again. You are beautiful Elmira. Willem told me that he had seen you before I met you, and I was surprised he had not already fallen for you. He thinks that you are the perfect model. So will you?" Leo asked. Elmira nodded. Giving her a final kiss and tucking her into bed, Leo left her to rest for the next, painting-filled day.

The next morning, when Elmira opened her eyes, Prince Willem's face was four inches from hers, and he was smiling eagerly. She inhaled sharply and almost shrieked, but Willem placed his hand over her mouth. "Come, Elmira. We have much to do." Willem took Elmira's hand and pulled her out of bed. He pushed her into the bathroom and pulled the door shut tight behind her. "Please ready fast, Elmira, I intend to finish at least one painting today." Elmira was bathed and into her maid's dress in ten minutes. Willem took her hand and let her out of her room. Elmira blushed as she passed the other servants in the kitchen. Willem was not watching where he was going, looking back at Elmira and telling her all his plans, so he bumped right into the girl's beefy aunt.

"Where are you taking my niece, Willem?" Roana asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Willem swallowed and his eyes wandered to the large wooden spoon in the cook's hand. He shivered at the thought of a flogging with that thing, but Elmira came to his rescue. She stepped forward and put her hand on her Aunt's thickset arm. "His Royal Highness Prince Willem wishes to paint me, Auntie. Surely we cannot deny him what he requests, can we?" Elmira's voice was even as she spoke to her Aunt (who usually struck fear into the hearts of the bravest men alive). The large woman relaxed her threatening pose. "Of course not. I am sure that Elmira will not be punished for being absent from her duty, correct?" She asked menacingly. Willem gulped and nodded. "Very well then. Off with you two, then." As Willem led Elmira out of the kitchen, she received jealous glares from all the servants, save Lise and Aahana, who smirked and winked. Elmira blushed.

"How did you stand up to her like that?" Willem asked after they were out of earshot. Elmira laughed. "She is not so tough, Willem. She is a woman, you know. Not some brazened barbarian." Willem stared at her. "You never fail to surprise me, Elmira. No wonder Leopold is so infatuated with you." Elmira blushed.

Upon reaching the studio, Elmira was elated to find Leo there. He was sitting in an arm chair, chin in hand, drumming his fingers on his knee jadedly. When he saw Elmira, he jumped out of the chair and ran to her, picking her up and spinning her in his arms. He set her down on the ground and kissed her. Leo felt the pain before he realized what had happened. Elmira had twisted his arm behind his back, and he cried out. "Why do I feel like this has happened before, Leopold?" she asked smugly. Leo inhaled sharply as Elmira jerked his arm. "You have no idea what this does to me Elmira." Leo said, smirking. Elmira scoffed in disgust and released his arm. "How rude. Speaking like that in front of a lady." Elmira crossed her arms and threw her nose into the air. Willem stood there, marveling at the two of them.

"Leo, stop upsetting my model. Anger ruins her features." Willem said. Leo ran a hand through his hair. "Hm!" Elmira said in agreement. Leo laughed and hugged her. "Very well. Why don't we begin? Elmira, please ready yourself in this." Willem said handing her a strange outfit of clothing.

Over the next week, Elmira modeled for Willem whenever he had free time. He dressed her in strange clothes and had her pose in many different ways. Leo wanted to be there, but neither Willem nor Elmira would allow him to, saying that the paintings should be a surprise. Elmira's cheeks were often red in embarrassment at getting so much attention, but she gushed about it to Lise and Aahana, who smiled and shook their heads. Things were going very well for her, and she was ever so grateful to Willem and Leo.

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review! There will be pictures of Willem's paintings on my profile! Please feel free to comment about those in review too! (You guys seriously don't know how much I LOVE these pictures!)<em>

_Love,_

_MuseOfLife_


	8. In Which Peasant Is Painted

_Author's Note: Please enjoy chapter six!_

_Love,_

_MuseOfLife_

* * *

><p>One day of that week, Elmira was sitting in her usual armchair patiently. Willem had told her that he was going to be a bit delayed, so she should just head to the studio and wait for him there. Leo had accompanied her, but was called out on some duty, and reluctantly left. So now she was sitting by herself, waiting for Willem to arrive, hopefully with Leo.<p>

About an hour later, Willem arrived, dragging Leo behind him. "No- Willem, gah! Stop it!" Leo protested. Elmira stood and padded over to them. She cradled Leo's cheek in her hand and he immediately stopped his fussing and gaped at her. "H-Hello." He said. Elmira smiled and took his hand. Leo blushed and looked at his feet, a small smile dancing over his face. "So shy you are today, Leo. 'Tis very cute." Elmira teased. Leo blushed harder. Upon looking at how he was dressed, Elmira realized why he had been protesting. Leo was decked out in full prince attire; his best clothes, usually only worn during balls.

"Mummy said that you must wear this today, Leo. Stop making such a fuss." Willem said, gathering his supplies. Leo frowned. "I despise these clothes. They are so stuffy and uptight and horrible." Leo said in despair. "Well I think you look very handsome, Leo. They look right on you. Like you were born to wear them." Elmira said, brushing his hair behind his left ear. _I am never taking these clothes off. _Leo thought. Upon looking closer, Elmira saw a small diamond earring in Leo's ear. "Well! If you two are finished ogling each other, shall we start the painting, Elmira?" Willem asked. Elmira shoved him playfully and went into the room off to the side to change into the days painting clothes.

If Willem thought that all the ogling was over and done with, he was far off. When Elmira emerged from the dressing room, Leo's jaw hit the floor. Her hair was wrapped up and tucked away safely into a light blue headdress. She wore a white linen dress with a thick red sash, and a long, grey-brown shawl was draped over her arms. The dress was low cut, and the inner sides of her breasts were just barely visible. She looked beautiful and…graceful.

"Wonderful, Elmira. You look great. Leo, pick your mouth up off of the floor." Willem said. Leo closed his mouth and continued to stare at her. "Where did you find those clothes, Willem?" Leo asked. Elmira answered for him. "These are the _actual_ traditional clothes of Itallean gypsies. I do not know why your father had me dress in those red atrocities before. Gypsies can only steal clothes as nice as those. They're Airahbik anyway." Elmira said. "Steal? What do you mean?" Leo asked confusedly. Elmira looked at him like he was simple. "Gypsies are highly skilled in taking things, Leo. I was the best pick-pocket in our band of thieves. Small hands and what not." Elmira said, a bit smugly. Leo grinned. "Everyone called me _Topo_. I always managed to steal something from the bakers or farmers for us to eat, and I even managed to steal a necklace for my mother once." Leo laughed.

"My goodness you are exotic. It intrigues me, Elmira." Leo couldn't tear his eyes from her as she posed for Willem to paint. "You really are the perfect model, Elmira. Such a wonderful figure." Willem said. Elmira smiled. "You should not spoil me with such compliments, Willem. I am still only a servant." Elmira said. Leo could hear the sadness in her voice, but if he tried to embrace her, Willem would become aggravated. "You deserve them. I do not care what anyone says, you are just as beautiful as any noble woman, if not more." Willem said. A small tear ran down Elmira's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. The droplet of moisture only added to her beauty, and finally, when Leo couldn't take it anymore, he strode forward and took her up into his arms, kissing her unforgivingly.

Elmira's eyes widened, but she gave in and melted into his arms. She whimpered and tangled her hands into his hair. Leo's grip on her body was so tight, she could barely breathe. "Oh spare me." Willem muttered under his breath. Leo turned and glared at his brother. "A little jealous are we, Willem?" Leo smirked. Willem gagged and Elmira blushed. "I-I am sorry, Willem. Leo…surprised me." Elmira wiped her mouth and looked down. "Don't listen to him, Ellie. He's been in a bad mood ever since Heidi arrived yesterday." Leo said. He slapped a hand over his mouth. Willem's face darkened. "Don't talk about her, Leo! I despise that girl." Willem cried. Leo laughed and put a reassuring arm around Willem's shoulders.

"Don't worry big brother. I'm sure she'll only be her for two weeks at the maximum." Leo said. Willem sighed. "I think we should take a break from the painting for a while." Willem began. "I need to brace myself for the next time-" Willem's words were interrupted by a shrill yell from the hall. "Prince Willem! Where are you?" Willem's eyes widened. "Hide me!" he whispered. Willem ran behind a sofa just as Princess Heidi burst into the room. "Willem? Oh, hello Leopold. Have you seen…" Heidi's words trailed off when she saw Elmira standing shyly beside Leo. "Who's this?" Heidi asked, raising an eyebrow. Leo swallowed. "'Tis a pleasure to meet your Highness. I am Willem's painting subject, Lisbeth." Elmira curtsied deeply. Leo looked at her confusedly. "Ah, I see. Where is Willem?" Heidi asked suspiciously. "I believe he is in that room over there, your Highness." Elmira said. Heidi beamed and went into the room. Leo grabbed Elmira's hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p>When they were safely inside Leo's room, Elmira closed the front of her dress. Leo smirked. "You really do look beautiful, Elmira. And that was a clever lie." Leo said. Elmira smiled. "Yes, well. What am I to do now that Willem can no longer paint me?" Elmira asked. "Surely I cannot stay here all day. If Willem is seen not painting me, and I am not doing my job, I will be punished." Leo thought. "I am not sure. Perhaps you should go back to work. Though I will miss you." Leo pouted. Elmira put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, surprised at how strong it was. "Kiss me." She whispered. Leo smirked and brushed his lips against hers softly. It was a chaste kiss, and Leo could feel Elmira smile against his mouth. "You should go. I do not want you to get in trouble." Leo said softly. Elmira changed back into her maid clothes and gave Leo one last lingering kiss before leaving his room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so I know that this was kind of a filler chapter, but I HAD to write about that painting. It is by far my favorite picture at the moment. Please read and review!<em>

_Love,_

_MuseOfLife_


	9. In Which Secrets Are Revealed

_Author's note: Please enjoy chapter seven._

_Love,_

_MuseOfLife_

* * *

><p><em>The girl sat in her dirty tent with her Brothers and Sisters, watching the storm outside. Storms. She had always hated storms. Storms killed her mother. They took her father. Sitting now, watching this storm…it filled her with hate. How could such a young girl be filled with so much hate; so much rage? The girl sighed resignedly and stood, leaving a swirling dust cloud behind her. "Where are you going Topo?" the Brother asked. The girl turned and stared at Brother. "'Tis none of your business, Brother." The girl stepped out of the tent and into the rain, her clothes soaking through. Her hair fell down, becoming wet and sticking to her face. She pulled out her knives and flipped their small switches, triggering the blades to flick out. <em>

_Anger and hatred fueled her, and she was soon running through their camping field, swinging the knives wildly. She ran harder and leapt into the air, flipping without the use of her hands. Flip after flip after flip were carried out perfectly and gracefully. Back flips, front flips, flips with multiple turns. The girl could do all of them._

_Finally, she stopped. Staring out into the field, she saw how far away from the camp she had made it. She looked up at a particularly menacing cloud and the passion for revenge burned in her eyes. She fell to her knees in the mud, screaming at the cloud at the top of her lungs. "You killed them! You killed them all! I'll never see them because of you!" she screamed. Only wordless wails followed. She stabbed the sodden ground, slashing it repeatedly. Mud and grass flew about quickly, covering the girl and making her features unrecognizable._

_Giving one last scream, the girl gripped the slippery knife more tightly. She pressed the blade onto her arm, dragging it up, making a deep gash. The same fate befell the other arm, and soon her blood poured freely down her arms. "I've done this for you, mother! Father! Have I pleased you?" The girl asked. "Are you happy? Please tell me I have pleased you!" She yelled. The girl opened her arms wide and let the rain clean her of the earth and her own blood. Turning her body back towards the camp, she walked slowly, giving one last final look back up to the cloud._

_"Topo! What have you done to yourself?" Drina asked. The girl glared at the woman. "It is my choice what I do to myself Drina. And you have room to speak, you harlot." Drina's mouth fell open. "Such language from such a young girl!" The girl ignored her and walked back to her tent. Brothers and Sisters looked to the entrance when she came in. She ignored them too and went to her filthy rucksack. The girl pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped them up her arms, ripping the piece off with her teeth. Settling back next to a Brother, she put her arms behind her head and stretched her legs out, crossing them at the ankles. "How are the clouds today, Topo?" The Brother asked. The girl took her knife and flipped it around in her hands, skillfully avoiding the blade. "Stupid, Brother. The clouds are stupid." She replied, closing her eyes. She flung the knife with force, and it stuck in a trunk across the tent. "And I hate them."_

* * *

><p><em>Please Read and Review. This chapter inspired by Ludwig van Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.<em>

_MuseOfLife_


	10. In Which Prince Rescues Peasant

_Author's note: A big special thanks to Pepperoni-and-poison for the excellent reviews! I hope this chapter isn't too short. Enjoy!_

_~MOL~_

* * *

><p>It is now a few months later as we join our characters again. They have been quite uneventful months, mainly filled with painting and aggravating plans for a coronation ball. This night, as a storm brewed outside, Leo sat listening uninterestedly as his parents and the Council of Elders discussed what the coronation would consist of. Willem sat across the circular table, looking just as bored. He shot his younger brother a hand signal, one of many that they had developed over time. This one said <em>I can distract them and you can slip out to see her, agreed?<em> Leo smiled deviously and sat forward in his chair. Willem managed to grab the attention of their parents and the Elders, and Leo slipped quietly out of the room.

As Leo entered Elmira's bed chambers from the window, he was angry to see a boy asleep in her bed. He walked over and grabbed the male by the neck, pulling him up roughly. "What are you doing in the female servants' quarters, boy?" He asked angrily. A cap had been covering the boy's eyes, but it fell off when Leo pulled him up, and a long waterfall of dark brown hair cascaded down the "boy's" back, also revealing a pair of frightened blue eyes. Leo's eyes widened. "Elmira…I am sorry. I thought you were some heathen." Leo said. He released her, and Elmira rubbed her neck.

"I did not know you had such an envious streak, Leo." She said, grimacing painfully. Leo smiled sheepishly. "Why are you wearing those clothes, Elmira?" He asked. Elmira blushed. "There is no need for you to concern yourself with that, Leopold." Elmira snipped. Leo stared at her. She sighed resignedly and looked up at him. "I apologize. I should not have been short with you. But I truly do not wish to tell you why I am wearing these clothes, Leo." Leo sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his. "I understand." He said. Leo leaned forward, hoping for his lips to meet Elmira's, but a crack of lightning made her jolt away from him. She began to tremble slightly, and walked to the window. Leo saw her hands clench into fists and her shoulders tense.

"Leo, I appreciate your coming to see me, but there is something I must take care of right now. I am afraid I must ask you to come back again later." She said. Leo stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. "You must?" He asked, brushing his lips against her neck. Elmira tensed further and nodded. Leo sighed and let his arms fall from her waist. "Fine. It would be strange to kiss you when you're dressed like a boy anyway." Leo opened the door leading out of her room and was about to close it, but when he looked back in for one more peek, all he saw was the open bedroom window blowing the drapes around.

As he stepped out of her room, he nearly trampled over Lise and Aahana, who were standing before him with amused looks on their faces. Leo cleared his throat. "Do you know where she's going?" He asked, referring to Elmira. The girls shrugged. "She always leaves during storms. No one has ever seen where she goes, but she never comes back until it is over. She does it all the time, ever since she got here. Her mother died when she was five years old, poor thing. And her father was lost at sea on a slave ship. Some said it was a fierce storm." Lise said, crossing her arms and placing one hand to her cheek. Leo gaped at them. He excused himself and went out to the back of the castle; a large, empty field where Leo had often played as a child. It stretched a long distance and, after a while, he began to worry and quickened his pace, eventually breaking into a run.

The clouds above Leo's head were dark and brooding, and it soon began to rain heavily; the thunder was deafening; the lighting was blinding. He spotted a small figure in the distance kneeling in the muddy grass. It held something pointed in one hand, and was dragging it up its arm. Leo tried to shield his face from the rain to gain a better view of the figure, but his wet hair flopped into his face. He started to run towards the figure, but it stood and turned away from him, opening its arms widely, unaware of his presence. The figure tilted its head back, and Leo froze when he heard a piercing, enraged scream fill the air. It was feminine, and drowned out even the thunder booming around the figure and our prince. The figure dropped to the ground and began slashing the pointed objects through the grass, ripping up pieces of vegetation as it did so.

The figure continued to scream, and Leo could just barely make out words. He began to make his way towards the figure again. "…for you!...pleased you?...Tell me I have…" The words were difficult to hear past the rain pounding against his head and the thunder booming around him. As he neared the figure, Leo could make out details. The pointed items were knives, and the figure was indeed feminine. A dark liquid ran down her arms, and the rain pounded it away. The figure screamed into the night again, fists clenched tightly. To his horror, Leo saw that it was Elmira. He ran towards her and tackled her to the ground, attempting to take the knives out of her grasp. She hissed and spat at him, skillfully moving out from under his body and crouching low to ground a few feet away from him.

"Why did you come here?" She hissed. "I told you to leave me alone!" She launched herself at Leo, but he dodged out of the way of her weapons. Elmira somersaulted through the air and crouched low again. Her hair was completely soaked and stuck to her face in stringy strands, and there were dark trails running down her cheeks, starting at the bottoms of her eyes. Circling around Leo, she bared her teeth and growled gutturally. "Leave me alone. Get out of here now! I am not finished with them!" She shrieked. Elmira ran at him again, landing a flying kick to his stomach and knocking him to the ground.

Leo scrambled away from her and regained his footing. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Elmira began to circle him again. "I am a criminal, Leo. A thief. I did not come to this place willingly. I am a slave. The slime at the bottom of the pail of this world's rejects! Captured by _your_ army." Elmira slashed at him again, narrowly missing the young prince's neck. As she was passing him, he grabbed her wrist and swung her around, allowing himself to grab her other wrist. She pushed her face into his and bared her teeth, growling angrily. "Let go! They deserve what is coming to them! I was ripped from my father's arms and your soldiers dragged him out to sea! Then _they_ killed him! _They_ struck my mother and killed my father!" Leo tightened his grip on her wrists as she tried to pull away from him.

"Who are you talking about, Elmira?" Leo asked. Elmira stopped thrashing and looked up at the sky, fire burning in her eyes. She looked back at him, and Leo winced as a maniacal look spread over her face. "The storms, Leo. The storms. I am going to kill them all." She said. She held the knives so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Elmira, do not be stupid! You cannot kill a storm. It's impossible! Now come on, we have to dress your wounds." As Leo began to drag her back towards the palace, Elmira thrashed wildly and even resorted to beating poor Leo, but he held to her strong and made it back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review!<em>

_Love,_

_~MuseOfLife~_


End file.
